psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Psychology Wiki talk:Featured journal article nominations
Question Shall we only consider featuring articles that are available on the net or should we also consider articles that are not available in full on the net? Maybe only an abstract is available. Dr. Becker-Weidman Talk 21:36, 30 March 2009 (UTC) *Personally, I think we should only consider articles that are fully available on the net, (there's plenty of them). This way, people who come to the site can actually read them. Jaywin 22:33, 30 March 2009 (UTC) ::That's fine with me. But it does limit us in that most journals do not put their current issue on line except to subscribers. Dr. Becker-Weidman Talk 00:37, 1 April 2009 (UTC) :::This is true. However, authors often put their articles online. Check out Psychological Review for an example. I just found 5 articles from the last (2009) issue, though 3 of them were only final drafts. But there's quite a few 2008 articles, and most of them are the actual articles. Besides, they don't necessarily have to be current do they? I was thinking that some good articles might deal with broad issues in psychology, like theoretical/methodological integration or epistemological issues in psychology...topics like that might capture the spirit of this wiki. Jaywin 01:54, 1 April 2009 (UTC) :I think we should put a link to the featured article page in the panel that comes up at the top of every page with upcoming conferences/expert articles etc. Can anyone remember how to do it? I vote we go ahead with Jaywins article to get us started. Should we aim for a weekly turnover or is a monthly feature enough to aim at? I like the emphasis on theoretical integration myself but think we should be open to any suggestions of papers that will have a major impact in any area as long as they are accesssible to readersDr Joe Kiff 06:24, 1 April 2009 (UTC) ::::I agree with Joe, let's get started with Jaywins article. I'd suggest that we start, initially, with a monthly turnover so that we can keep up...Once we get a routine going, maybe then we can move to bi-monthly and then weekly. Dr. Becker-Weidman Talk 12:45, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Featured journal article on Main page? Starting out monthly sounds reasonable. I'll second that. So do we put the abstract on the main page with a link? Something like: -------- This Month's Featured Journal Article ---------- Machado, A., Lourenco, O., & Silva, F. J. (2000). Facts, concepts, and theories: The shape of psychology's epistemic triangle. Behavior and Philosophy, 28, 1-40. -------- :::ABSTRACT: In this essay we introduce the idea of an epistemic triangle, with factual, theoretical, and conceptual investigations at its vertices, and argue that whereas scientific progress requires a balance among the three types of investigations, psychology's epistemic triangle is stretched disproportionately in the direction of factual investigations. Expressed by a variety of different problems, this unbalance may be created by a main operative theme-the obsession of psychology with a narrow and mechanical view of the scientific method and a misguided aversion to conceptual inquiries. Hence, to redress psychology's epistemic triangle, a broader and more realistic conception of method is needed and, in particular, conceptual investigations must be promoted. Using examples from different research domains, we describe the nature of conceptual investigations, relate them to theoretical investigations, and illustrate their purposes, forms, and limitations. Full text ------- ...or something to that effect! Jaywin 15:01, 1 April 2009 (UTC) :I was thinking of having it as a seperate page like the upcoming conferences page with the link on the banner that shows at the top of all pages including the main page. But I cant remember how to edit itDr Joe Kiff 00:32, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Seperate page vs. Main Page #I agree about a link at the top. IMO, we should replace the "Expert Article" link at the top with "Featured Journal Article", since the "Expert Article" idea never really went anywhere. (Actually, a journal article presumably is an expert article!) #And I agree that we should have a page that has the featured journal article (plus an archive for previous featured journal articles). However, I suggested an abstract with a link to the full text on the main page for a few reasons. One, that's typical for wikis to do that, (except, of course, that featured articles are usually articles on the actual wiki itself). Two, it's an opportunity to "spruce up" the main page a little bit...perhaps to start thinking about ways of putting a considerable amount of good info in one spot... #As an example, check out the main page for Wookieepedia...a really nice main page, I think. I like the way things are "boxed" into two columns. And you don't have to scroll down very much to get everything, but there's still a lot of stuff. Looking at that page gives me a few ideas...perhaps put a Featured Journal Article "box" to the left at the top of the main page, and the Foundations/Applied Psychology "box" to the right at the top? Perhaps take the other subsections, (like "Welcome to this professional resource for psychologists", "How to use the site ", "Rationale", etc.) and box them off into two columns? Perhaps even eventually have an "Upcoming Conferences" box, analogous to the "In the news" box at Wookieepedia? Just some thoughts... #Also, when we do pick a "Featured Journal Article", perhaps you, (as the top administrator here), could drop the author(s) a brief e-mail congratulating them for having their article chosen as the Featured Journal Article of the Month at the Psychology Wiki. Having it displayed on the main page sounds a lot better than having it off only on some other page. And who knows? The author(s) may even want to contribute to the site some. :Comments? :-) Jaywin 12:55, 2 April 2009 (UTC) ::I like the idea of the abstract being on the main page with a link to the article, as Jaywin suggests. I think it would encourage people to begin there...since it will periodically change. We could still have a line appearing on each page with the article title and link. I also think that having the summary on the main page and then sending an e-mail to the author(s) would be a great way to encourage new editors to collaborate here. Dr. Becker-Weidman Talk 13:12, 2 April 2009 (UTC) ::Im all for sprucing up the main page!!! Why not have a go at changing it in the way you describe. I think the difficulty is to keep it professional looking. Uberfuzzy sometime ago offered to help set up the skin so it looked more like monobook when it loads for the newcomer so once we have the structure settled we could then work on what it looks like. I have set up the Featured Journal Article on the banner so people who dont come in via the main page can access it but I agree it would be good to make a splash with it on there as well. I am away on holiday all next week and may not have internet access a week but I am happy for you to make headway as you see fit. I am a fully signed up member of the collaborative editing fraternity and dont wish to privilege my own views. So lets be creative and see where it leads us. I am happy to send out the emails as and when - another good idea!! Dr Joe Kiff 15:58, 2 April 2009 (UTC).